


Go

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Narcissa tries to reconnect with Andromeda. Andromeda is not ready to forgive.





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: tear-stained

“Andy?” Narcissa’s voice trembles.

Andy stiffens, her back to Narcissa. “Go away.”

Narcissa swallows. “Andy, please...”

Andy spins around, tears staining her face, expression twisted in fury. “What the fuck do you want?”

“To talk...” Narcissa trails off, noticing the baby in Andy’s arms. “Is that...?”   
  


“My grandson.” Andy holds the baby tighter against her as if to protect him.

Something shatters inside Narcissa at the motion. “I’m so sorry, Andy...”

“ _ Fuck _ your sorry,” Andy snarls. “It won’t bring my family back.”

“Please, I’m _ sorry _ , I was  _ wrong _ , Andy, so wrong - ” Narcissa falters at the hatred in Andy’s eyes.

“If you’re really sorry, leave me alone. I don’t want to see you again. Ever.”

“Andy, please...”

“Goodbye, Narcissa.”


End file.
